The Rise
by YungBull31
Summary: I ain't got no summary fo u rite now


**Author's Notes: What's Up! This is my first time ever publishing my own creative writing on a website like this so I was just gonna post this chapter and see feedback for it, for improvements and such. I know there might be grammar errors, I'll make sure to fix those later on, but I'm more focused on trying this writing this out. This is just an introduction of the main character, and really how he started his journey. Enjoy! Leave Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon BTW**

 _Dear Jaylen,_

 _This is the Pokemon League responding to your request on having your official pokemon licence for legal battling and pokemon training. This licence makes you eligible for the Metas league challenge where you will be able to battle the gym leaders of the Metas Region and win badges, This official licence means that the Pokemon League you agree and abide to the rules of the Pokemon League. Which means that you must not be involved in illegal and unlawful services such as Team Nemesis or Team Karma. Or the distribution of illegal performance enhancing substances for pokemon training, mainly modified rare candies. Now due to previous rejections of your request to receive your official pokemon licence, we have decided to give you and a few people from Zeph Island a chance. Please do not disappoint us. Below is you official licence don't lose it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Pokemon League_

Hey, my name is Jaylen Brown. I am 15 years old and I come from Crownbrook town on Zeph Island. Zeph island doesn't have the best reputation. Most people on Zeph Island stay here on Zeph Island, the league doesn't like too many people from Zeph Island running around in the mainland of the Metas Region. They associate bad things with the people of Zeph Island, such as the recent uprising of two groups (gangs as league officials like to call them) Team Nemesis and Team Karma.

I've been trying to get my pokemon license for a while to earn some cash. It's hard growing up in Crownbrook without a father. My dad left when my older brother Jayden was 3, that piece of shit probably doesn't know I'm alive. Doesn't matter now of course, I had a good role model in my older brother growing up. My older brother's name was Jayden. Obviously are parents weren't too creative with the names, but what do you expect. Either way, he kept me out of trouble and made sure I focused on my studies so I would be in a position to succeed. Those were good times, of course in a town like Crownbrook, nothing lasts forever. My brother went missing, presumed dead. Leaving behind me and my mother to fend for ourselves. Times were tough, I wasn't able to focus on my studies the way I was able to before with my brother there to help, and my grades plummeted, as did my hopes of having a career that would move me and my mom out of Crownbrook. Only a couple ways you can make it out of a situation like Crownbrook, and that's either with proper education, or talent when in comes to battling. I was a decent batter my brother had taught me everything important about battling before he disappeared. He and me both received the pokemon sneasel as a gift from a family member. That family member had passed away, and his younger pokemon were passed down to me and my brother.

So it's just been me and sneasel. My mom, is crazy, not in a good way either. The pain of losing two people in her life just, made her forget about the one that she still had left. I had to provide for myself, in anyway possible so yeah, I stole from some pokemarts. I had to, no other option for me. Call me a criminal if you want. I just call it surviving.

Of course I made friends, but my best friend DJ, helped me through tough times. He was raised by his parent for the first 10 years of his life, before they were both caught by the league for selling modified rare candies, as well as engagement with the gang Team Karma. DJ swears that his parents were framed by Team Karma but, I wouldn't be surprised if his parents were involved in these gangs. Gotta do anything to make money. DJ also got approved by the league this year too, which is cool. It's nice knowing that at least I don't have to head off on my own on this journey that I will soon take. DJ was there for me when I lost my brother, he made sure I didn't do anything I would regret. Taking your own life was something that happened often in Crownbrook, and when I lost my brother, I felt empty. But as they say, time heals all wounds, and that was somewhat true. I still think about my brother everyday, but I can't stay focused on these things. I have to prepare myself for my own journey. I get up from my bed. I take in my surroundings realizing that this is a place that I won't be returning to for a while.

*sigh

I should say goodbye to my mother before I leave. I doubt she will notice but, I would feel bad if I left without saying anything. My mother since the death of my older brother had hit rock bottom. The feeling of when my father left crushed her, but when Jayden disappeared, her whole world turned upside down. She isn't sane, to say at the very least and she blocked out everything including me, to try to cope with the loss. I creek down the stairs and tip toe to my mother's room. I creek the door open, and see a figure hunched over in a dark room clutching onto Jayden old beanie hat that he used to wear all the time, before he well you know… The figure was my mother of course, and as she clutched the beanie she was swaying back and forth whispering to herself.

"Mom, remember what I told you about a week or so ago?" I questioned. The swaying stopped, so she must've heard me, but I was greeted with silence.

"I'm going to go on a journey, I'll probably won't be home for a long time." I stated. I was again met with silence as she started to sway back and forth again once more.

"Ok, bye mom." I said as I walked away from the door. I shut the door and I headed outside. Sneasel was already waiting for me outside.

"You excited huh?" I asked Sneasel. Sneasel grunted trying to seem indifferent, but he was out before I was, and he was obviously excited to start this journey.

"Let's meet up with DJ, we promised to travel to the mainland together."

"Snee.." Sneasel nodded and grunted, as he followed me toward DJ's place. While walking other to DJ's place, I took in the scenery, if you could call it that. There was never a sunny day in Crownbrook, and today was no different. There was fog clouds all around the area, and kids walking around town barefoot and many kids in torn clothing and rags. There was a putrid scent in the air, as Crownbrook was a major Gardorbor and Trubbish attraction, for whatever reason. There was yelling in the background, a possible fight maybe something else, but I wasn't going to check. No need for me to play hero, leave that to someone who wants to do it. I made it to DJ place and he was in heavy thought, tapping impatiently.

"Yo, DJ" I yelled. He turned towards me. DJ was in some black sweatpants, black shoes, black shirt, and olive green pokemon jacket. He walked towards me with his Scraggy trailing him and returned the greeting.

"Yo, what's good Jaylen" he responded. His scraggy pulled up to the side and gave me a salute before rushing to pull but trousers. Scraggy and Sneasel were opposites, Scraggy was a very enthusiastic pokemon, a ball of energy type personality. Meanwhile Sneasel was cool, calm, and collected. Wasn't ever a pokemon that sought out attention.

"I've been good DJ, you?" I responded

"Chillin', how's ya moms doin?'" DJ questioned

"Same old Mom, you know."

"Sorry to hear about that"

"It fine, you ready to bounce up outta here though?"

"You damn right! I been ready to get the hell outta here."

DJ and Scraggy led the way out of Crownbrook. And at the exit, I turned and looked back. I had many good memories here in this town, but the bad definitely outweighs the good. I felt bad about leaving my mom the way she was, but she needed medical and therapeutic treatment. I can only get supply that with money. So I had no choice really.

"Yo, Jaylen come on, let's get out his dump." DJ yelled

"Alright." I responded. I took one last glance at the town.

Stay safe mom...

 **END**

 **So not to much pokemon interaction and what not but I was more focused on the human aspect of the pokemon world, just to give context and what not. If you enjoyed it review, if you didn't review. If you don't care review, just review! I definetly want feedback from you guys about ways to continue the story as well as just writing tips. THANKS**

 **yungbull31**


End file.
